


Stringing Popcorn

by SilverAutumn



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAutumn/pseuds/SilverAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble. Alan's tired of everyone mooching off his popcorn. So there's no way the Christmas tree is getting the last of his stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stringing Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote over on my Alan role-play account. Since it's Christmas I thought I'd post it here.

"Absolutely not!" Alan shouted over the cubicle as he hunkered down over his keyboard and his fresh, hot bowl of popcorn. He’d overheard Roy and Kevin planning on talking him out of his midday snack- all for the sake of Christmas. He could already hear them throwing words like 'scrooge' and 'humbug' in his general direction.

Was this really his fault? No. This was Kevin Flynn’s fault. He’s the one who forgot to pick up the decorations for the employee Christmas tree. And it was Kevin Flynn’s idea to ‘make’ decorations. So after some interesting creations made out of old computer parts and empty beer cans the obvious next step was garland. And thus, Alan’s popcorn. 

They couldn't find anything else that resembled garland but somehow they managed to find needle and thread.

The office had quieted down in the past few minutes, with co-workers either trying to sneak off to do some Christmas shopping without being noticed or having gone to help Roy and Flynn with the tree in the corner. Either way, they’d stopped harassing him across the cubicles so he assumed they’d found another garland alternative.

But he was wrong. "Hey, Al!" Kevin literally popped up from the other side of his cubicle. Alan jumped, causing some of his snack to scatter across his keyboard.

"Flynn!" he hissed as he scooted his glasses back in place. 

"Look! You’re already decorating your computer with the goods so why not share?"

"Flynn, I fail to see how this is my fault-"

"I didn’t say it was your fault I’m merely asking you to-," Kevin tried to interrupt but Alan wasn’t having any of that. Both men wound up overlapping each other’s words.

"You should’ve gone down to the shop earlier and gotten some-"

"Where’s the fun in that, man? We’re creative types, and you want me to purchase pre-made, mass-produced decorations for our one-of-a-kind Christmas tree?-"

"Floor six bought some beautiful garland just at the corner store earlier, I saw them-"

"Which is precisely why we can’t do that! If we’re going to win this thing we need originality.”

Alan stopped trying to talk over the king of chatter. That last remark was new information.

"Win what?"

Just then Roy decided to chime in. He slid in right next to Kevin with a bright smile on his face and a pair of brown, plush, reindeer antlers on his head.

"Didn’t you hear about the Christmas Tree contest? Floors six, two, and our floor are all participating. Winner gets treated by each losing floor to drinks and, if the winner sees fit, we get to choose an interesting ‘punishment’ to the losing floors."

"Just to make it more interesting," Kevin added with the tone that implied that last part of the deal was his idea.

Well, that certainly perked Alan’s interest. He tried to remember exactly which floor Ned Fielder currently parked his programming skills on. The man had been a thorn in Alan’s side over the past month. Claiming that everyone on their floor was stale and old-fashioned. He even tried to prove his point by using one of Alan’s programs as an example of uncreative programming in last weeks meeting.

"If you’re thinking what I’m thinking Bradley, the answer is floor six," Kevin answered his unasked question.

Alan turned back to the Christmas conspirators, marveling at the identical look in both of their eyes. Kevin Flynn had set all this up just to get a chance to put Fielder in his place. Alan didn’t have to voice this conclusion- all three men exchanged a look of mutual understanding.

"I’ll have to make a couple more batches of popcorn," he said quickly turning to his popcorn maker.

"I’ll get the needle and thread!" Roy said as he bounded off to the other side of the room.

"And I’ll just take that off your hands," Kevin plucked the bowl away from Alan, popping one kernel in his smirking mouth.


End file.
